Not Another Word To You
by SawatariK
Summary: My first yaoi... Go soft on me! Draco plans to take revenge on Harry for what he did in the past to him What will happen! One shot epilogue
1. Tell me

_**Not Another Word To You**_

_**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.**_

_**I stared at the mirror only to see myself being stared back at the gothic guy in it. His eyes were purely black, empty and emotionless pits where you can drown in them. His hair was black and red, mixed together, with red, which was as red as blood and black, which was as dark as an empty hole. His cherry-blossom-like lips were colored black. His nails were polished black, just like the midnight. His clothes were three pieces. His top was a black shirt with silver letters saying, "My last breath was given to You." A leather jacket, which was emerald green, was over the shirt. His jeans was black, the length of it was till his ankle, which had many chains connected to it. His leather boots, black, were designed to have many types of gemstones on them.**_

"_**Who is he…?" I asked myself. Just again I told myself, that person is me. That guy was me. I know it's hard to even imagine that's me. But you just need to accept the damned fact that that it IS me. You asked what happened? Ask Harry. Maybe not. I'm not gonna allow you to ask. I don't think it's even possible since it's his death day.**_

_**Smirking at myself, I strode out of my apartment. I said I was to meet him this night. That place… That place. How I hate it. Yet, I love it too. The place where he first asked to be with him, the place where he first kissed me, and now, it is going to be the place where I first killed someone.**_

_**There it is, that tree. With one jump, I reach one of the highest branches and sat on it. A figure emerged from the shadows, a box in his hands. I knew it was him. It is him. He jumped out and sat beside me. His first few words were, " I'm sorry for what I did." I looked at him in the eye and said, " Tell me, what day is it? Why should I forgive you? Why must I even listen to you when you broke my heart a thousand times? WHY!"**_

"_**I know it's your birthday. I know I'm not worth of you. I know I should not have broken your heart! I'M SORRY, OKAY!" he practically screamed his head off. Then, I screamed back, "If you knew, you would have done this! IT HURT SO MUCH!" He stared at his feet and handed me the box, whispering, "Open it."**_

_**I hesitated for a moment, fearing that there might be a curse or a hex if I opened it. Finally opening the box, I stared at it in awe. It was a musical box carved which dragons and snakes on it. Black dragons with ruby eyes and emerald green snakes with sapphire eyes. I loved it. He knew I had a soft spot for them. He knew that… But does he really love me? No! Draco! Don't let your feelings get the best of you! You are supposed to kill him!**_

_**I took out the dagger that I hid in my pocket the whole time, threw the box at him and pointed the dagger at Harry, shouting, "Don't you try fooling me again I've had enough!" Tears started to fall out of my eyes. I knew he was shocked; it's possible to tell. Eyes had never let me down, never. Not once. The look in his eyes was rejection, hurt and shock.**_

_**He opened his mouth to say something but I snapped, "Shut up." I pointed the dagger closer to him, " I'll never forgive you of what you had done to me. NEVER!" He walked forward, both of us were now standing on the branch, making me shrink back a little and he looked at me, because I was almost half a head short than him. I took another step backwards and ended up leaning against the tree, making me lose the grip on my dagger and it dropped on the floor with a small, "Clank."**_

_**He leaned nearer and nearer, then he kissed me.**_

_**To me, it was purely tasteless. It was not like before, unlike the first. Without thinking, I spitted into him. I know it was fucking sick but it was a spit of pure hatred and extreme anger. I missed those moments we used to share together.**_

_**He felt the anger and hatred and broke the kiss, jumped off the tree and walked off, saying, "I hope you'd think bout it."**_

"_**No more, not anymore," I whispered to myself, collapsing on the tree branch. I whispered the last verse of my favorite poem,**_

" _**Won't you leave me in the Darkness. **_

_**Take away all the pride,**_

_**All the dignity that's burning inside.**_

_**Can't you see I'm standing naked?**_

_**I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes**_

_**You can provide.**_

_**If you could decide."**_

_**I then whispered soft enough to be heard, "Meteor Infernora." Balls of fire falls on the very cherry blossom tree I was at.**_

_**I wonder… If I'll ever return.**_

_**The End.**_


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue 

_**Harry Potter's P.O.V.**_

_**I don't know why I did that. Was it the truth that I really loved him? Was it that I really cared?**_

_**Regretting of what I did in the past, I turned to take a last look at him before leaving. But all I saw was a glorious blaze of fire and a black figure. No! Draco!**_

"_**SNOW INFERNORA!" I shouted. The flames died off, thank God, Draco was still okay. The branch Draco was on fell and I ran forward to catch him. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. The gothic make-up he put on was smudged and trials of dried tears were left on his cheeks. I put a finger understand his nose and checked if he was still breathing. Thank God, he was still alive.**_

_**His eyes opened and his gaze was fixed on me. He muttered, "Why did you save me." I stared at him and said, " I said I love you and I always will, my love." "Fuck you, Potter," he said playfully. I grinned and said, "It would be a pleasure if you really did that."**_

_**He stared at me, and then groped me without my notice. "Draco!" I shouted. He simply smirked and stopped groping, casting a healing spell on himself. He was looking perfectly normal again, though he was still dressed in black.**_

_**Suddenly, I appeared in Draco's room. Jumping out of my arms, he said, "You weren't listening, were you?" "Huh?" I said, partly confused.**_

"_**Oh never mind," he said, pulling me onto his bed. "Wha-what?" I stuttered. He smirked to himself, " C'mon, I know you want it." Once again, I opened my mouth to say a word; I was stopped by a lip-sealing passionate kiss from him.**_

"_**Not another word to you or me, just enjoy it," he murmured.**_

_**The End 3**_

_**Reviews! XD**_

_**It's been a long time since I wrote a story. My first yaoi oo" dun sue me! Hides Anyways. I hoped you all enjoyed it I really put in a lot of effort! 3**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own J.K. Rowling Stuff but I would like to own Draco! XD**_


End file.
